


Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications

by another_Hero



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, I mean it's technically google slides, PowerPoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero
Summary: Alexis' persuasive slideshow for a communications class





	Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stevie is cold. She wants to keep her socks on in bed. Alexis stages a revolution. She makes a Powerpoint and everything. 
> 
> (Please make me this Powerpoint.)
> 
> \---------
> 
> Thanks to the Rosebudd crew for helping brainstorm reasons it would be incorrect to wear socks in bed.
> 
> If it bothers you that she's taking a class when she's already started her company, call it continuing ed.

Speaker notes:

I had to make a persuasive presentation for my communications class. I decided to do it on a topic that, as you know, matters a lot to me. Today I am going to explain why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed.

Speaker notes:

I’d offer to show you how to take care of the inside of your shoes, but I respect that you don't want to do that. However, it is not reasonable to expect my feet to share space with socks that have touched the inside of your shoes, especially right after I take off my foot mask.

Speaker notes: 

Do not try to tell me that your socks and your sheets are both white. _Neither_ your socks _nor_ your sheets are white anymore.

Speaker notes:

David can help you get some good foot cream, by the way, and cashmere socks last a really long time. I still have some that I brought when we came here!

Speaker notes:

Also, if you are trying to run away through the woods in socks, you will  _ ruin _ your socks, but in this case, I’m not sure that would be such a tragedy. However, it was  _ definitely _ a tragedy when it happened to my vicuna socks outside of this remote village in the Rockies, where there was nowhere to buy replacement vicuna socks.

Speaker notes:

I  _ can _ have sex with you in an adequately heated apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> All photos are from Unsplash, which hosts pics for free use under a CC0 license. I doubt whether Alexis is terribly concerned with copyright, but, well, I am.
> 
> If the image descriptions aren't working, let me know and I'll add them into the visible text.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podvid] Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134696) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)


End file.
